


The Truth

by zapattersoncanon



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Love, Music, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapattersoncanon/pseuds/zapattersoncanon
Summary: Tasha Zapata was devastated without Patterson. She could not bear to stay away from the scientist and decided to declare her love.





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it, some excerpts from this work was inspired by my favorite movie (If Only)  
> I'd like to thank Julia for translating this story! Thank you very much
> 
> I would love your feedback (positive or negative)  
> Zapatterson fandom   
> You can find me on Twitter: @fefejohson

Tasha Zapata was devastated, after her conversation with Keaton she just needed to get out of that building as soon as possible. The feeling she had at that moment was that she would suffocate, explode, she just wanted to run away from there, or better, she wanted Patterson to stop her, she was the only one that could make her feel a little better but it didn’t happen…

Patterson still had her sorrows and, after seeing her on that tape, she should only want more distance from her – she thought.

In Tasha's thoughts, there was only the pain, she was dismayed and felt her life declining more every day. After her fight with Patterson it was almost unsustainable to go to work every day, to be close to the blonde and being ignored by her, it caused a silent damage deep down.

As she left the building that night, Tasha went to the bar she used to go, she ordered some of her favorite drinks and got drunk trying not to think but no booze was stronger than her thoughts on Patterson. God, how she was reluctant against this feeling, only she knew how much...

She’d managed to deal secretly with this feeling for years but, after the fight, the feeling surfaced, making her remember all the good times she spent next to the scientist and she couldn’t remember any important moments in her life that Patterson wasn’t there and how it hurt, she didn’t care about her job at the CIA or the rest of the team at that time, she could only think what it would be like to stay away from the woman she loved the most.

After a few hours the barman had to touch her arm to get her out of the trance she was in.

"Miss, we’re closing."  
Tasha just put some notes on the counter and left the bar, dizzy enough for the bartender to ask if she needed help. She didn’t answer, heard no one but her own thoughts calling for Patterson.

She took the first taxi that appeared on the street and headed to her apartment.

Patterson's apartment was a few blocks before hers and she was obliged to pass in front of Patterson’s building to get to her own apartment. Passing through that street, Tasha asked to the driver:

"Please stop the car"

The driver stopped the car at her request, looked at her in the rearview mirror and noticed that she was crying

"Are you okay? Do you need help?"

Tasha was staring down at Patterson's apartment and tears streaming down her face, she just nodded at the question the driver asked.

"How much do I owe you? she said.

"10 dollars"

Tasha got out of the cab staggering without even knowing what she was doing. Something inside her desperately wanted to see those blue eyes again, if only for a few minutes.

She needed to hear Patterson's voice, she wanted to feel her somehow, even if she was not welcome. Patterson no longer trusted her after all that had happened and it was late in the morning, but she didn’t care, she was already used to the ice that Patterson was giving her and decided to risk it.

When she realized she was already climbing the stairs leading to the scientist's apartment, the doorman already knew her and let her in.. At the end of the last run, Tasha was paralyzed at the blonde's door, she looked at her phone screen and it was exactly 3am, she lost the courage to knock on the door, she didn’t want to scare Patterson and, after all, what would she say?

"I needed to see you? I can’t stop thinking about you? I've been completely in love with you since the day I met you? My life has no meaning without you?"

She knew that all of this was true but there’s no justification for knocking on her door, she wouldn’t have the courage to talk about her feelings and Patterson was avoiding her.

She stayed there lost in her own thoughts; her intoxication also prevented her from having the strength to get up.

***

On the other side of town Patterson was celebrating her parents' anniversary.

When she arrived at her apartment the doorman warned:

"Good evening Patterson, a friend of yours was here."

"Good evening, Josh, what friend?"

"That beautiful brunette who always came here with you," he said enthusiastically.

Tasha was a woman who didn’t go unnoticed, her curves and her way of walking attracted attention.

“Tasha?”

"Yes, that one, she went up and I didn’t see her coming down, I changed my shift with Ronald, I didn’t see you leaving, I thought you were in the apartment and I let her go"

Patterson hurried upstairs. When she reached the last step she saw Tasha Zapata sitting with her head on her knees, Patterson knelt down in front of her, ran her hand through her hair slowly to not scare her

"Zapata?"

Tasha lifted her face and faced Patterson who was looking at her, the brunette couldn’t say a word, she froze as she stared at the scientist in front of her.

The blonde was gorgeous in a white dress, her lips a vivid red, her blue eyes highlighted in a makeup sparkled like diamonds.

Tasha got out of the trance when she heard Patterson's voice again

"Zapata, what are you doing here? Are you alright? Were you crying?"

"Sorry Patterson, I was already leaving."

"Hey, you were sleeping at my door, I realize you cried, so you won’t leave until you tell me what's happening, come in"

The blonde turned the key opening the door, Tasha, as she tried to get up, stumbled and if it wasn’t for the wall she would settle to the floor.

Realizing the brunette's condition, Patterson took her by the arm and led her into the apartment, placed her on her couch before beginning her interrogation.

"I don’t want to be a trouble Patterson, let me go."

"Tasha, you can’t leave at this time and the state you are. You’ll stay, but please explain to me what's going on, did Keaton do something to you?"

The brunette denied, she couldn’t speak, she was in tears.

With Zapata's crying, Patterson approached without understanding what was going on there, she took her hand and lifted her chin so she could look her in the eye

"Tell me what's going on, I can’t see you in this state"

Tasha wiped away the tears, she had to take the courage to say what was going on inside her, she could no longer hide her feelings, it’s been years carrying this feeling, she had to risk but the fear of losing Patterson forever caught her again.

She wanted to declare herself but not in those conditions, she had extrapolated into the drink and Patterson would surely think she was delirious.

"I'm being ridiculous, sorry, I have to go Patterson"

Tasha tried to get up to leave but she felt dizzy, Patterson grabbed her by the arm and said firmly:

"You're not going anywhere, alright... we'll leave this conversation for tomorrow because I see that you really need a shower and a good night sleep, I'll get you something to wear"

She knew Patterson was right and chose not to argue she just nodded.

The blonde would never let Zapata leave on her own even more at this time, despite being hurt she still cared about the brunette and the memory of her father saying "whatever she did to you, she was just doing her job" came to her mind.

Patterson opened her wardrobe, took a giant t-shirt, a pair of panties and a towel. She returned to the living room and handed it to Tasha.

"Here, take a good shower, I'll prepare your bed... come on, let me take you to the bathroom." Patterson reached out to her hand and guided her there.

At the end of her bath, Tasha took the clothes that the blonde had given her, when she took the panties she could only imagine Patterson wearing it, her panties were white with short lace "it should look beautiful on her" – she thought. As she left the bathroom, she heard.

"Hey Tasha, come here, I've made your bed"

She entered the room and Patterson had her back to the door, finishing the sheets.

"Thank you for everything you're doing for me, I'm so ashamed to be giving you a hard time"

Patterson turned to see Tasha at the door, her hair wet, her legs crossed, and her hands on the towel.

"Wow," she thought, the brunette had beautiful legs, it was carved but it didn’t hide her delicacy. Patterson looked at her from top to bottom and Tasha couldn’t help but notice.

"Something wrong?" Tasha said pointing to the clothes she wore.

"No!” She cleared her throat. “Definitely not! I haven’t worn this shirt for a long time and it looks good on you."

Tasha bit her lips and smiled.

"Come, lie here, you need to sleep."

Tasha obeyed, she really needed to sleep, her body seemed to have taken a beating and mentally she was a mess. She laid down and Patterson covered her.

"Here, take these pills so tomorrow you won’t get up with a headache."

Tasha took the medicine and thanked her.

"Good night, sleep well, Zapata, if you feel hungry feel free to take whatever you want in the refrigerator, feel at home." The blonde said, turning off the light and leaving the room.

"Good night." Tasha replied.

Patterson couldn’t get the image of Tasha in that shirt, her body was gorgeous and she wondered if she hadn’t noticed it before. She did her hygiene and threw herself into her bed, she began to think what Tasha was doing at her door in that state and the sculpted legs of her and, wandering in her own thoughts, she fell asleep.

***

On the next day, Patterson wakes up scared, taking off her sleep mask and talking to herself.

"What the hell was that dream?! Patterson, you just had an erotic dream with Tasha Zapata."

She wandered away in her thoughts, still not believing the dream she just had.

"Wow, but the dream was incredible! Patterson, it’s just a dream, just a dream. Breathe." She spoke to herself in an attempt to change her mind.

She looked at the clock and it marked 10:30am. She put on her robe, brushed her teeth and went into the bedroom to see if Zapata had already woken up. She opened the door but saw no one.

She went to the living room and found the brunette in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey, good morning." Tasha said.

"Good morning." Patterson still hadn’t been able to get away from that dream. She just remembered how good it was to "have sex" with Tasha Zapata.

"I'm preparing your coffee, with your favorite toast and jam. Thank you for yesterday, despite being hurt, you opened the door of your house for me, took care of me, I hope you don’t mind…" She was going to continue but Patterson interrupted her.

"Let's not talk about it, like I told you I didn’t get over it but I want… It smells delicious and since when do you know what my favorite jelly is?" She said, smiling, breaking the tense atmosphere that the subject generated.

"I know more about you than you realize." The brunette said with a smile on her lips.

Tasha came out from behind the counter and went to the table, putting the things she had just prepared for breakfast. Patterson tried to disguise it but her eyes went straight to the agent's legs.

This time Zapata didn’t notice as she was coming and going from the kitchen to the kitchen table.

"What a beautiful body she has" She thought. Patterson began to remember the dream and the things that Zapata did that made her crazy, reflected in the time that he was without sex and how he was lacking.

Her life lately was from home to work, from work to home. She had a few dates, she was frustrated and preferred to be alone until someone who really aroused her interest appeared.

She came back to reality with Tasha asking where she had gone last night that she was so gorgeous. "Uh, it was my parents' anniversary, they had a little celebration." She replied without stretching.

"You looked beautiful." Zapata said, heading toward the kitchen.

It was a good thing that Tasha turned her back because she couldn’t see how much the blonde was embarrassed by her compliments. Zapata was a few inches shorter than Patterson and stood on tiptoe to reach for the cups in the storage.

At that moment, the shirt went up and it was possible to see the brunette’s panties. Patterson tilted her body almost involuntarily to get a better view and froze inside, she felt strange she couldn’t explain what the hell she was doing.

She was feeling a desire for Tasha. "It's because of that dream, Patterson, tomorrow you'll forget." She said to herself, shaking her head in an attempt to dismiss those thoughts.

"Tasha, can we talk about yesterday? I want to understand what led you to be in that state at my door in the middle of the night."

"You deserve an explanation yes, I acted strangely, I don’t even recognize the attitude I had." The brunette replied returning to the table where Patterson was. “Would you want to go out with me tonight? We can have dinner, I promise I’ll tell you everything.”

Patterson looked at her, raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

“I would, but only if you promise not to hide anything from me.”

“I do.”

The brunette broke the silence and mocked the blonde.

“Come on, how long since the last time you hang out? It won’t be that bad and today is Saturday.”

She put her hand on her chin and stared at the blonde in a sarcastic tone.

“You’re right.”

“Good. I hope you like the breakfast I made. Now I’ve to get ready to go, I have some things to do.

Patterson looked at her, curious to know what she had to do in the middle of s Saturday morning, but she preferred not to ask, just thanked for the coffee and they agreed to meet at 8:30pm.

"I'll come here and pick you up." Tasha said.

Half an hour later Zapata was gone. The lonely Patterson laid on her bed. The image of Tasha’s body doesn’t leave her mind "Her body is as beautiful as in the dream, what else  
could be like the dream." She thought.

Patterson dealt naturally with her sexuality, she stayed with some girls in college but nothing more than kisses, not because she didn’t want to but because she had never met a woman who would arouse the urge to go further.

Zapata was the first and she wasn’t knowing how to deal with that desire.

Patterson was so needy she hasn’t had a good time in a while. All her relationship attempts after David were frustrating and she couldn’t even remember the last time she had sex.

She opened her notebook and entered a porn site. The blonde didn’t have the habit to visit these sites but her body was burning up with a desire to have sex. Zapata drove her crazy in the dream and all she wanted at that moment was for that dream to be real.

Patterson opened some lesbian videos but closed the notebook soon after that, all those women were so promiscuous and she didn’t like it.

She closed her eyes and thought about Zapata standing in the doorway wearing nothing but her shirt. When she realized her hand was already inside her panties pressing on her clit and she was already wet, she was alone in her apartment and allowed herself to relax.

She touched herself thinking about everything Tasha had done to her in the dream, when she reached the climax the blonde took a deep breath trying to catch her breath and laughed at herself. "You really needed it"

Patterson felt that the day was going slow, the hours didn’t seem to pass and she longed to see Tasha again and know what motivated her to be at her door in the middle of the night.

***

A few blocks from there Tasha was in a jewelry store, she ordered a personalized bracelet with several pendants. Minutes before going to take Patterson, the brunette stopped by to take the bracelet that was already ready. She asked to wrap it for gift and left the store to meet the woman who makes her heart beat.

Along the way, thinking about being honest with Patterson, she didn’t want to hide the truth from the blonde again. She knew the blonde could not feel the same way she wanted to but the scientist had an open mind and she believed that Patterson would not break the friendship because of her feelings.

She arrived at the scientist’s building.

"I'm already here, you can come down"

"I'm coming."

A few minutes later they were together again, both were beautiful and the compliment was mutual: "Wow" they said in unison, laughed at the situation and Patterson said:  
"You look very pretty Zapata"

"Me?" The brunette replied, taking Patterson by the hand and taking her for a spin.

Patterson blushed, the red cheeks made Zapata give a kiss on her face.

"I love when I can make you feel blush." She smiled.

Tasha's kiss caused a frisson all over her body, Patterson was needy and after the dream with her friend everything she could think was what Zapata would be able to do to her. It made a huge effort for the brunette not to notice her reaction to the kiss. Patterson asked:

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

They took the first taxi that approached, Tasha gave the address of a famous gastronomic pole that had in NYC not to reveal the surprise to Patterson.

The blonde stared at her and said smiling, "This street is surrounded by good restaurants."

The Latina just smiled. She didn’t want to give details, she wanted to surprise Patterson that night in every possible way, she wanted to make her smile. She loved that smile and  
the nerdy way Patterson talked about things around her.

The two of them were in the backseat of the car, the blonde staring at the city through the window of the car, chattering about the things she saw and Tasha watching her, admiring her beauty... "God, how beautiful she is". She thought.

***Few minutes later***

"You can stop here." Tasha told the taxi driver.

"We're going to split the cab." Patterson said.

"No way, you're my guest tonight, I do the honors." Tasha said, smiling and biting her lips.

"Okay." she sighed, giving a small smile to her friend, anxious to know where they were going.

Patterson was enjoying the way Tasha was leading the situation, even forgetting everything that had happened a few days earlier with the brunette at work. Things were flowing well and she decided to accept the advice given by father.

"Come on, this way." Tasha said, guiding the blonde by the waist.

The touch of Zapata on her body was causing her to tremble and she couldn’t seem to control it, she only made an effort in her expression so her friend wouldn’t notice.  
Arriving at the local Patterson was surprised, they were in front of the famous restaurant Vandal.

The place was laid-back with different graffiti on the wall but the ambience was still exquisite. Patterson had wanted to go there for a long time, but her work had always been delayed and getting reservations for the trendy restaurant wasn’t easy.

Tasha had called Rich after leaving Patterson's apartment and asked him to get a reservation at the best place on the city without giving further details. "So the FBI's toughest agent is going to have a date, how exciting?" Zapata ignored his teasing and just replied "Just do what I told you to do Rich." Rich easily did and then sent a confirmation message.

"Tasha!" Patterson exclaimed, "I've always wanted to know this restaurant, how did you know?"

"Didn’t I tell you that I know more about you than you think? Come on in, "she replied enthusiastically.

They entered the place and were greeted by a friendly maitre who honored the house and accommodated the two on the table. The restaurant’s decor were art street and Patterson couldn’t contain her enthusiasm, the atmosphere’s sound was lively and the lighting of the place seemed to further favor the beauty of Patterson in the eyes of Tasha.

"I'm delighted with this place, Tasha," The blonde said looking around. Tasha just admired her with a silly smile on her lips knowing that the blonde was liking.

They asked for the menu and decided to try some new food. The bar sold varied cocktails and they both ordered different drinks to try. The night was going well and by the end of the meal Patterson raised the subject about last night.

"So don’t think I’ve forgotten, you promised to tell me what happened last night."

"Yes and I will. I want you to know that I'll never lie to you again. I promised it to myself, you're one of the most important people in my life and I don’t want to hurt you again." Tasha replied firmly looking into the blonde's eyes.

Despite the chill she felt inside her body, she was determined to tell Patterson everything, she could no longer conceal her feelings, she loved that woman who stood in front of her with all her heart.

"Patterson, I want you to know that no matter what I tell you here right now, I hope you don’t stay away from me." She continued.

The blonde looked at her suspiciously, just hoping she wouldn’t be disappointed again.

"Come on, close your eyes." Tasha said.

Patterson gave a smile without understanding and did as told.

"You can open it"

When she opened her eyes Tasha had placed on her wrist the bracelet she had bought. Patterson looked at the gift amazed, the bracelet was pretty in silver with some pendants around it.

"Tasha, oh my God, it’s beautiful."

Patterson noticed the different pendants around and laughed to her friend shaking her head without understanding the meaning. Tasha took the blonde's arm showing all the pendants he had

"A kitten since you always wanted but couldn’t because of your allergy. A rubik’s cube, you're the only person I know who can solve it in the blink of an eye, so nerdy..." The brunette said snorting and rolling her eyes.

"Let's see," she continued.

"A computer, after all its most powerful weapon, a musical note, a flower... there is no sense except that it is delicate, like you"

Tasha stopped talking for a moment, stared at Patterson's blue eyes already wet.

The brunette continued.

"And a heart... mine. It's yours now!"

Patterson couldn’t contain the emotion.

"Yours?" He replied in a choked voice.

"Yes, mine"

Patterson was staring at her, still not believing what was happening there. Natasha Zapata, the FBI's toughest agent was declaring herself to her or was she misunderstanding?

She liked the feeling of feeling special, how long she hadn’t felt like this? Patterson was loving everything she was experiencing that night in the company of her friend. The scientist has always been open-minded about these issues but never imagined she felt so unique when being courted by another woman.

Tasha caught her hand looking into her eyes and opened her heart.

"I've loved you since the day I met you, but I was always taking a step forward, making decisions to get rid of fear! After we fought, I saw that without you, without your company, every choice I made was wrong and my life changed completely. Patterson! Without you in my life, nothing else seems to make sense, I can’t imagine myself without you. I went to your house yesterday to tell you all this but I lost the courage, I wanted to be lucid enough to look into your eyes and say how much I love you."

Zapata declared herself with all her truth and with such emotion that tears rolled from the blonde's eyes.

"I don’t know what to say"

"You don’t have to say anything ... I just wanted to say it"

Patterson grabbed her hand and placed a kiss there still thrilled with everything she just heard.

***

On the way home the silence in the car took over. Zapata without knowing what would come and Patterson melted with Tasha’s declaration of love.

"God, she's romantic, who would say.” The blonde thought, running her hand over the bracelet Tasha gave to her.

"Is she going to change with me when she realizes what just happened?" The brunette thought the on the other side.

Arriving at Patterson's apartment, they got out of the cab and Tasha with a slight smile on her lips said. "You’re delivered, thank you for the evening."

"Why don’t you come up? Tomorrow is Sunday, we won’t have to go to sleep early." Patterson replied, trying to break the tension in the air.

Tasha was a bit bewildered, she knew how much she wanted Patterson and what could happen if they were alone after she had declared herself.

"Come on, get up soon, it's cold out here," Patterson said, pulling Tasha by the arm.

Tasha bit her lip and climbed the stairs behind the blonde without saying anything. It seemed to have taken a load off her back, opening her heart was the best thing she had done, even if Patterson didn’t say she feels the same for her, now she knew the whole truth and haven’t changed... that was enough for her.

Patterson had been feeling different since she woke up, that dream had stirred her imagination and after the wonderful night beside Tasha she just wanted to have her company for a few more hours.

They stepped into Patterson's apartment, the blonde took off her coat and threw her purse on the couch and Tasha did the same... She was comfortable with the situation, Patterson was acting just like her before and it made her happy, nothing could ruin that moment.

"Tash, turns on the radio." The blonde said.

"You want to dance." She replied smiling.

Tasha chose a radio station that played random songs. Patterson went to the kitchen and prepared a bucket of ice with a few beers and took them to the room where the brunette was.

"Help me with this, Tasha.” The blonde said, pulling the coffee table to the corner of the wall.

"This will give us more room to dance." She added.

They dragged the table to the corner, Tasha opened the beer and gave Patterson a toast,

"To the truth." The brunette said, raising the bottle.

"To the truth." Patterson replied, pressing the bottles up.

On the radio began playing "Reggaéton Lento" the brunette laughed by herself, Tasha speaks Spanish and the translation of the lyrics seemed to fit perfectly at that moment.  
"I love this song." She said, getting up to dance.

Patterson smiled, admiring the swing of Tasha's body to the sound of music.

Zapata felt her body move alone to the beat of the music, she loved Latin songs. She felt Patterson's looks on her all the time until finally the eyes she admired so much that night met hers again.

Tasha felt a trembling in her legs, she took a sip of the drink and smiled with her eyes to the blonde.

"Oh, that smile..." Patterson thought.

“Permíteme bailar contigo esta pieza, entre todas las mujeres se resalta tu belleza.” The brunette sang the song, extending her arm to Patterson.

"Come on, didn’t you want to dance? So dance with me."

With all that Patterson was feeling that day, she wouldn’t be able to deny it. She remembered the dream again and felt even the nape of her neck twitch when she gripped Tasha's hands as she helped her get up from the couch.

"I don’t know how to dance this." The blonde said laughing, wanting to hide her nervousness as Tasha approached.

"I’ll teach you, just leave your body light." Zapata put her hands on the blonde's waist and turned her back to her.

Patterson trembled at the contact, Tasha had approached her body from behind and she could feel the brunette's breath in her ear

“Por qué no te atreves y lo hacemos ahora? No te pongas tímida, estamos tú y yo a solas.” She whispered the song in Patterson's ear, swinging the blonde's hips with her hands.

The scientist could no longer resist Tasha, she spent the day wishing that the dream was real and now she had the opportunity to make it real.

She knew about the brunette's love for her now, and it was in her hands to decide whether to go further or not, she knew the first step would have to be hers. Zapata wouldn’t go any further, since she was afraid the blonde wouldn’t accept her approach and ruin everything.

And that night Patterson decided to don’t run away anymore...

The blonde turned her body slightly to face Tasha, she didn’t want to think too hard and find reasons to stop herself from going ahead. She threw Tasha Zapata's fevered body into the cold wall of the half-light ambient, separating their bodies for a moment.

Tasha stood breathless, just watching as Patterson came toward her, almost in slow motion, with a light smile on her lips covered with a red lipstick and her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, she seemed to want not only her body, but also everything that Tasha Zapata could give to her.

She didn’t say a word, just stopped in front of Tasha, took her delicate hand to the bottle that the brunette held and took a sip of the rest of the beer contained in the bottle. A naughty smile appeared on her lips that slightly brushed against the brunette’s

"Kiss me." Patterson whispered with hot lips over Tasha's.

Tasha's breath failed as Patterson, still with her mouth on hers, bit her lower lip staring straight into her eyes. Tasha was on fire and didn’t want to waste any more time, she just wanted the blonde woman in front of her to be hers.

She stuck one of her hands into Patterson's hair, pulling and clutching as she kissed her mercilessly. They both at that moment let their instincts and desires guide their reactions.  
The brunette hugged Patterson's waist without stopping the kiss, taking one of her hands inside of the blouse, touching her back. Patterson moaned softly inside Tasha's mouth, parting her lips.

The blonde took Zapata by the face pressed her cheeks without taking that naughty smile of the face and proposed to go to the bedroom to be more comfortable, the brunette laughed and brought the finger to Patterson’s mouth.

"I want you to remind of me in every room in this apartment."

Patterson grabbed Tasha's by her hair and kissed her mouth again.

Tasha was definitely better than the dream and Patterson allowed the brunette to command without resistance. She felt her hot hands reach into her blouse, gently smoothing her belly and it caused a tremor all over her body.

Effortlessly the brunette managed to discover one of her most sensitive points, Tasha would explore every inch of her body in an attempt to find all her erogenous points, she was determined to make Patterson break with pleasure in her arms that night.

With her hands still inside Patterson's blouse, she grabbed her breasts as she brought her mouth close to her ear and said firmly.

"I want you to be mine."

The firm, sexy voice of Zapata speaking those things in her ear was enough to make her completely wet.

"I'm yours." The blonde replied.

Zapata was on fire, she took off her shirt and led her to the living room floor, background music helped keep the mood.

The brunette came over giving her a kiss and started to undress her slowly, leaving her half naked while she was still in full clothing. Her lips moved to Patterson's neck, her mouth running all over her collarbone until she reached her shoulders, the brunette, with her mouth, took the strap of her bra and dragged them down, her two hands were busy running and scratching lightly on her thighs. The blonde's lacy panties were already soaking wet.

Tasha got up to take off her clothes, she unbuttoned the jeans... those pants only valued her body but it was clear that she was even better without clothes. Patterson put her hands behind her head watching the brunette's strip, now without needing to disguise her reaction to the wonderful sight that was in front of her.

Her body was wonderful, she was slim but had outlined curves and entrances in the belly that Patterson was already eager to explore.

"Like what you see?" She whispered with a smile on her lips.

Oh, that voice speaking softly, it was even more hoarse and sexy... Zapata knew how to seduce Patterson without making an effort.

The blonde was at her mercy, almost begging Tasha to fuck her soon and hard.

"Of course I like what I see, you're gorgeous Tash..." a moan fled from her lips without the strength to say anything else.

The brunette was fast, the hot mouth on her breasts made her moan, both were now only in panties. The brunette wrapped her arms around Patterson's waist and pulled her onto her, making Patterson sit on her lap.

Zapata bit a hard nipple, the blonde moaned, tilting her head back.

"How lovely and soft you are." The words Tasha uttered made her even wetter.

Tasha Zapata, who would say... Her friend for so many years was driving her crazy as no one could’ve done ever before.

Patterson's breast was all over Tasha's mouth, the brunette was sucking on them willingly, and Patterson moaned softly, curling her hip with a slight rub on Tasha's leg and the brunette could see how wet the scientist was.

Zapata stood with Patterson clutching at her waist and threw her on the couch, spread her legs exploring her thighs, her belly, her neck with her mouth and hands.

The brunette wanted to see the blonde beg for her, took every space in that room and explored her entire body but not getting to the point.

"Oh my God Tash... fuck me please, I can’t take it anymore"

Zapata laughed, Patterson seemed to have read her mind.

"Say it again, but look at me." Tasha said.

"Fuck me please, just do it."

Patterson's voice begging to be fucked left Zapata totally aroused and the brunette would spare no effort to make the blonde reach the apex of pleasure.

Patterson felt as the blonde took her panties down, her warm breath approaching her core, feeling Zapata’s hot tongue going toward her clit made the blonde loosen a moan, trembling with pleasure.

The brunette tucked her tongue into the scientist’s sweet, rosy sex.

"How sweet you are." Tasha said.

Her hands were holding firmly to the scientist's breasts and Zapata wouldn’t stop sucking her until she reached the orgasm.

The brunette waited too long to have Patterson in her arms and now she would have no mercy, she was doing her best to satisfy her love.

She licked, sucked and sucked... the noise of Patterson's core in Tasha's mouth was loud, just no louder than the background music.

The blonde, with closed eyes, only felt and heard the sound of Tasha's mouth sucking her core hard. She felt her legs open wide and she moaned loudly as she felt the brunette's fingers dig into her.

"This, moans hot to me."

She introduced one, two fingers. The blonde was so wet that her fingers slid easily inside her, Tasha was filling her body with licks, bites and hickeys.

Her hand was swift as she inserted a third finger, it was the apex of pleasure for Patterson.

She felt the warm breath of Tasha's mouth laugh in front of her sex, giving her another lick and sucking. Patterson's taste was so good that she could stay there for many more hours.

Her fingernail was lovingly scratching Patterson's thighs, the blonde was breathless and laughed at not being able to control herself.

"Tash... Oh Christ! That was so..." She said, trying to catch her breath, unable to continue a single sentence.

She felt the brunette's nail run down her body, gently shivering at her, her legs were weak and Tasha laughed at the blonde's reaction, kissed her all over her body and went up.

Tasha leaned her head on Patterson's naked chest, a silly smile on her lips, happy and pleased that she had succeeded in leaving the blonde in that state. Patterson laid her hands on Tasha's head, stroking her soft hair.

"It was so? Tell me." The brunette said.

"Fantastic!!! Wow, you overcame the dream." Patterson let out.

"Hey, what dream? You didn’t tell me anything about it." She asked smiling, staring at the blonde.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I said too much."

"We promise not to hide anything from each other, remember?" She laughed, tickling the scientist.

"It’s true.” She was laughing at the tickle Tasha made her feel.

She took her hand in an attempt to make her stop and looked her in the eyes.

"How about a game? Patterson suggested. "I have a good way to redeem myself for it." She said as she moved over Tasha, her lips narrowing in a smile full of second thoughts.

"You know, I like your idea."

"You like it?" She whispered, giving a light kiss on Tasha's lips.

"Of course, we still have other rooms to explore ..."

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: @fefejohson


End file.
